bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwaiya
Kwaiya is a Dashi of the Eiyu clan, serving as bookbinder of ancient and sacred texts in the Imperial Libraries. Biography Backstory The Dashi scholar found her love of books after a rare privelege to enter the Towers of Knowledge on Sado. She studied for years to be a librarian, learning family histories, political histories, flora and fauna, and author names. Eventually, she was brought in for her aptitude toward book binding. She now works both for the library and as a custom commisioned binder of books and illuminated historical documents. 2013 Arc *Kwaiya first appeared writing a poem about life and the ocean on the bridge from Sado to Odaibo. It was her day off, and although shy she wanted to see a Paero game. The crowds at entry were too much, however, and so she returned to his home in the residential quarters of the Imperial Palace after a short conversation with a menti warrior named Sorukatesu. *The next day at the Imperial Library Kwaiya discovered a copy of the banned book Inventions by Cornerisu, the creator of the submarine. Not wanting to have such a precious artifact destroyed, she pinched it from the library without thinking of the repurcussions. *Kwaiya, Lorekeeper Gotsoko , and Eiyu Ankora begin delving into the history of the dasaka civilization, hoping to find clues about the discovered civilization of Mata-Nui to the east. Appearance and Tools *Kwaiya is of average height and weight and her yellow eyes glitter with the wisdom of the Imperial Libraries. She wears an off-white crotched shawl over her shoulders with the badge of her office on the back, along with an incredibly long scarf made like a patchwork quilt from fabric samples from the Seamtress' Guild wrapped several times around her neck until the bottom of her face seems swallowed. She has a slight heel on her two-toed feet, made of bamboo and used to help her reach a little bit higher on the shelves. Her armor is the classic turquoise crystal and her body navy and cerulean blues. *Kwaiya carries a hobo bag in olive green. Inside are a multiplicity of pockets brimming with any possible item she may conceivably need: scissors, wooden box with binding paste, rolls of twine, writing journal, bamboo and cork-capped inkwell, several pens, crotchet hooks in all sizes, a small tin of tea, a pocket dictionary of unusual, old, or foreign words; family lineage references, etc. Personality Shy and often quiet, Kwaiya enjoys the peaceful tranquility of the Imperial Libraries where she is rarely spoken to and left to read the words of the past. Abilities and Traits The Ringti scholar has an affinity for language, learning unique vocabularly from her hours preserving ancient and holy texts. She enjoyes the writen word, although she does not believe herself publishable and carries her writing journal full of poems close so it may not be read by anyone (those is frequently seen burning a full journals of her poetry). She has a strong memory of family lineages and cultural history. Kwaiya is an excellent resource for questions at the Imperial Libraries in the Towers of Knowledge. Relationships Friends and Allies *Nihonei: the current Toroshu of Clan Eiyu *Lorekeeper Gotsoko: Datsue, curator of the Imperial Library and from Clan Eiyu *Ankora: Datsue, a dean of higher education and from Clan Eiyu Category:Characters Category:Dasaka Category:Clan Eiyu Category:Dashi